An engine exhaust gas purification device disclosed in WO97/16632 comprises a filter in an engine exhaust gas system for trapping particulate matter (hereafter, “exhaust gas particulates”) discharged from a diesel engine or the like, wherein the filter is regenerated by oxidizing or burning the trapped particulates at a predetermined interval. To regenerate the filter, this device raises the exhaust gas temperature by engine control by retarding the fuel injection timing or performing a second injection in addition to a main injection.